Oui, mais !
by Vilain Garcon
Summary: "Quand tu parles des filles Sirius, on se croirait dans une grande pâtisserie : trop fade, trop sucrée, trop sèche, trop lourde..." "Que veux-tu? Elles ont milles qualités mais un seul défaut..." Slash RL/SB, Co-écriture avec Selon-Scrat


_._

_Co-écriture de **Selon-Scrat** et VilainGarçon. Cette fic est un cadeau pour la siphonnée du bocal qui beta-lit nos fics et assez fréquemment nos dossiers et autres dissertations de cours :** Co'Leen Dig** !_

_._

_Disclamer :_

_Les personnages sont à Madame J.K Rowlings, même si elle n'avait sans doute pas envisagé leur vie sexuelle. Nous nous sommes simplement permises de rattraper cet oubli._

_Nous tenons à remercier Norman fait des vidéos, Sherlock Holmes, Babar, notre prof d'Edition audiovisuel, Alexandre Astier et à tous les autres qui ont bien voulu nous aider à créer ceci! (si, si, c'est vrai, ils ont bien voulu!)_

_Avertissement :_

_Nous rappelons que toute ressemblance avec des personnes réelles ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite ... comment ça on a réglé nos compte...? Non c'est pas moi c'est une calculatrice!_

_._

_Sur ces paroles pleines de poésie, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, mais...<strong>

**.**

_Septembre_

- … mais quelle cruche!

Et Sirius ponctua son exclamation d'un coup d'oreiller sur son lit. Le festin de bienvenue venait de se terminer. James faisait la cour à Lily, sans résultat bien sur, pendant que Peter prenait sa douche. Dans le dortoir des nouveaux 7ème année de Gryffondor, Sirius avait tout juste attendu d'être seul avec Remus pour lui relater son été, enfin, la partie la plus sulfureuse.

- Tu exagères toujours, fit distraitement Remus alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire qui lui était attribuée.

Sirius soupira de manière exagérée. Remus ne le croyait jamais quand il racontait une histoire. Comme si lui, Sirius Black, était du genre à exagérer. Bon d'accord, il avait quelques fois une légère propension à s'emballer... Mais de là à dire qu'il exagérait …

- Moony, une loutre serait plus intelligente qu'elle... Enfin... Plutôt un veracrasse, se corrigea -t-il en se représentant une loutre, « c'est mignon une loutre » pensa le jeune homme avant de reprendre.

- Oui, un veracrasse brillerait par son intellect en comparaison.

- Enfin Sirius, vu où tu l'as rencontrée, elle ne peut pas être aussi cruche que tu le dis. En prononçant ces mots, Remus semblait osciller entre être intrigué et être exaspéré.

- Homme de peu de foi... geignit Sirius en se retenant au baldaquin de son lit, quelle piètre opinion de moi même et de mon jugement tu peux avoir...

Le jeune homme brun avança vers son ami en titubant légèrement et plaça une de ses mains sur son cœur pour augmenter l'effet dramatique. Arrivé devant le lycanthrope, il le regarda de son plus bel air de chien battu. Sirius savait pertinemment que son petit loup ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Quand il vit l'ombre d'un rire au coin de sa bouche, il abandonna sa posture théâtrale avec un rire proche de l'aboiement. Enfin, l'animagus lança un grand sourire à son ami en s'installant sur le rebord de la fenêtre entre leurs deux lits. C'était bon, il l'avait accroché. Remus ne pourrait pas ranger ses affaires tranquillement tant qu'il n'aurait pas écouté son histoire de bout en bout.

- Arrête ton char Sirius, répliqua Remus parfaitement conscient de s'être fait avoir. Cette fille est chez les aurors...

- Justement! Coupa Sirius, alors que son interlocuteur levait les yeux aux ciels face à ses pitreries. Je l'ai rencontré chez les Aurors, j'ai été berné. On m'a menti !

Ah ça oui, on lui avait menti se rappela Sirius. Elle et le maître de stage qu'on lui avait assigné pendant ce mois d'août. Une recrue prometteuse qu'il disait. Et lui pauvre petit jeune homme innocent de 17 ans il y avait cru, persuadé qu'elle serait The One, la femme de sa vie ou au moins une putain d'aventure. C'est vrai que sur ce plan elle était sacrement prometteuse... Sirius secoua la tête de dépit et se concentra sur la conversation :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes à la fin, était en train de lui répondre Remus. Si cette fille est Auror elle ne peut pas être ce ramassis d'idioties que tu me décris.

Remus ne semblait pas appréhender toute l'envergure du problème.

- Justement, j'ai été naïf, crédule. Je n'ai rien vu! Elle était si jolie assise à son petit bureau. Quand le coéquipier du père de James me l'a présentée, il a dit plein de trucs pour la présenter. Je t'ai déjà dit quel merveilleux sourire elle avait? Je m'y suis laissé prendre... Je n'ai pas tout écouté. Pauvre de moi. J'étais tout confiant et …

Le cabot suspendit sa phrase dans une pause tout à fait dramatique. Il imaginait tout à fait le tableau parfait qu'il offrait aux regards, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre les yeux -fermés, une main sur le front, l'air désenchanté. Un autre que lui aurait surement pensé à l'adjectif pathétique ou pitoyable. Mais, Sirius lui, aimait bien le terme de « désenchanté ».

- Et quoi? s'impatienta Remus.

- BAM! cria Sirius en se relevant ce qui fit sursauter le loup-garou. Je me suis fait avoir!

- Tu me fatigues, répondit Remus avec un soupir las.

L'espace d'une seconde Sirius s'inquiéta de cette lassitude avant de voir un sourire se dessiner autour des yeux miels de son ami. Rien ne valait cette expression, quand le loup-garou, captivé par ses histoires, luttait contre son amusement. D'abord c'était au coin de la bouche qu'on voyait un rire, à travers la légère fossette sur la joue. Puis il y avait les pattes d'oie qui se creusaient au coin des yeux. Quand elles étaient là, le regard du lycanthrope était comme éclairé et Sirius savait qu'il allait bientôt se marrer.

- Moony, Moony, Moony... finit par dire l'animagus, c'est dans ta tête tout ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Sirius se dit qu'il n'y avait rien dont il ne soit plus fière que ce rire.

- Bon Sirius viens en au fait, pourquoi une fille est "justement cruche" si elle est Auror ?

- J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était cruche parce qu'elle était Auror ! Sirius jubilait intérieurement alors que Remus se pinçait l'arrête du nez en soufflant d'exaspération.

- Sirius... Le ton employé était dangereux, l'animagus se rendit alors compte qu'à chaque rentrée Remus était moins patient que pendant l'année scolaire... Intéressant.

- Si elle est « justement cruche » c'est qu'elle n'est pas Auror ! Fit Sirius d'un air victorieux

- Mais tu as dit que... Remus avait l'air perdu, toute exaspération envolée.

- Que je l'avais rencontrée _chez_ les aurors, pas qu'elle en faisait partie.

Là dessus, Sirius s'avoua qu'il avait manqué un peu de jugement. Il aurait peut-être du s'en douter plus tôt... ça lui aurait éviter de ce vanter de cette conquête auprès des autres aurors...

- Qui était ce alors? Remus avait à présent l'air réellement intéressé. Sirius sourit.

- … La secrétaire .

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Remus regardait son interlocuteur fixement, ses grands yeux ambrés exprimant toute son incrédulité. Soudain il éclata d'un grand rire. Il riait, riait, riait tant qu'il se tenait les côtes. Sirius entendit un "tout ça pour ça" et un " quelle cruche ". Étrangement, le jeune brun était certain que ce dernier mot n'était pas pour la demoiselle. Bon c'est vrai il avait peut-être exagéré. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'elle soit secrétaire. Il l'avait juste prise pour une Auror pendant plusieurs semaines... Il esquissa un sourire. Qu'importe le ridicule pensa l'animagus. Le rire de Remus n'avait pas de prix.

.

oOo

.

_Octobre _

James avait toujours été le meilleur ami de Sirius. Plus qu'un ami, un frère, une âme-sœur.

Et pourtant, quand Sirius venait de rencontrer une fille, c'était toujours à Remus qu'il avait envie de parler. Peut-être par ce qu'il était plus posé, plus attentif.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour là, alors qu'ils cheminaient vers Pré-au-lard, Remus ne fut pas surpris de voir Sirius tirer sur la manche de sa robe. Le jeune brun se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et chuchota

- Dis... Moony... Tu viens acheter ton déguisement avec moi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de chuchoter Sirius, James et Peter sont dix mètres derrière. Et lâche ma manche.

- Mais ça ajoute à l'intensité dramatique non ? Rétorqua Sirius, toujours en chuchotant.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais oui, mais oui... fit-il avec l'air de celui qui se demande qui lui a fichu des amis pareils.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

Remus croisa le regard brillant de Sirius. Il avait un grand sourire de gosse qui vient de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël. Il était quasiment impossible de résister à cet enthousiasme démesuré. Remus eu un sourire en coin .

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Iris Douglas.

OoO

Remus avait suffisamment d'expérience dans l'esquive ( dissimuler sa lycanthropie était, quoiqu'on en dise, un très bon exercice de survie) pour réussir à trouver une excuse plausible afin que James et Peter partent de leur coté.

En fait, ça s'était résumé à « Oh j'ai cru voir Lily entrer chez Honeydukes »

Les deux garçons s'y étaient précipité sans attendre (l'un pour Lily, l'autre pour les boules de chewing-gum ) et Sirius s'était retrouvé seul avec Remus. Le temps était déjà froid pour un 16 octobre et Remus s'enroula plus étroitement dans sa cape.

- On y va ?

La soirée d'Halloween approchait et les quatre maraudeurs s'étaient donné pour mission de se trouver un costume le jour même. Les deux garçons prirent donc la direction de Glinda & cie, costumière réputée.

- Iris Douglas donc … reprit Remus

- Oui. Elle est vraiment magnifique.

Remus se contenta d'un petit rire amusé. Toutes les filles dont lui parlait Sirius étaient, au premier abord, Magnifiques, Superbes, Extraordinaires etc..

- Je n'en reviens pas de ta capacité à trouver un nouvel adjectif à chaque fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un Padfoot. Honnêtement, depuis le temps j'aurais cru que tu finirais par épuiser ta liste de synonymes..

- Non, mais Iris c'est différent...

- Ben voyons... Marmonna le loup garou

Sirius lui jeta un regard outré

- T'es méchant Remus. Si c'est comme ça je ne te raconte rien.

Sirius aimait se faire désirer, supplier et remercier. Même dans le cas où c'était aux autres de lui accorder une faveur. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il ne parlait de ses conquêtes qu'à Remus : celui-ci, sans être dupe, se laissait fléchir facilement.

- Mais si, raconte moi, céda donc Remus en poussant la porte de Glinda & cie.

La boutique était circulaire et très haute. Elle avait été construite autour d'un arbre dont les branches servaient de pendants aux divers costumes.

Les deux garçons passèrent hâtivement le rayon « Fées et princesses », « Fruits et Légumes » et « Jardinerie » avant de commencer à fouiller dans les rayons.

- Elle est à Gryffondor. Très gentille et vraiment, elle est jolie comme un cœur.

Remus tiqua et se retourna vers son ami, qui avait la tête enfouie dans les costumes de « Sorciers Célèbres »

- Jolie comme un cœur hein ?

- Et bien, elle a de grands yeux bleus avec une quantité extraordinaire de cils. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait en avoir autant. C'est du meilleur effet. Et puis elle a les joues toutes roses, on a envie de croquer dedans. Et sa peau... Elle a la peau incroyablement douce Remus !

- Ça ressemble davantage à la description d'une barbe à papa que d'un cœur... Une barbe à papa avec des cils. Marmonna songeusement le lycanthrope.

- Heu... oui. Waah trop cool un costume de Nicolas Flamel !

Remus arracha la robe excentrique que Sirius contemplait. Son ami était fasciné par tellement de choses que c'était parfois un peu difficile à suivre.

- Sirius, en tant qu'ami, je t'assommerais plutôt que te laisser porter ça. Et puis, qu'en penserait Iris si elle te voyait débarquer à la soirée d'Halloween habillé en vieil alchimiste immortel ?

- Oui tu as raison... fit Sirius avec l'air de celui qui a bien envisagé le problème. Puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Ah oui, mais non. Elle ne sera pas à la soirée d'Halloween. Elle est en quatrième année.

Remus fit les yeux ronds.

- Elle doit être sacrément jolie. Tu n'avais pas dit que ta règle numéro 1 était de ne jamais sortir avec une fille avec laquelle tu as plus trois ans d'écart ?

Sirius brandit alors un costume de Dieu Pan sous le nez de Remus et lui passa devant pour rejoindre la cabine d'essayage. Il tira le rideau d'un mouvement théâtral, puis après quelques secondes de silence il le ré-ouvrit juste assez pour passer la tête et lança à son ami un sourire éblouissant.

- Le préfet que tu es, oublie trop souvent que les règles sont faites pour être transgressées !

Puis il referma le rideau.

Remus prit à son tour la direction de la cabine d'essayage armé des trois costumes qui lui semblaient à peu près portables.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, il commença à se dévêtir, attendant tranquillement que Sirius reprenne où il s'était arrêté, ce qui ne ratait jamais. Le jeune brun, s'il était apparemment dispersé, avait un don pour garder le cours de ses pensées. Ce qui lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

- En fait je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner mais elle avait peur de me déranger. Tu l'aurais entendu « Oh non, Sirius, je serais un poids pour toi, je préfère que tu t'amuses avec tes amis » singea t-il en prenant une voix haute-perchée. Remus jaugea son aspect dans le miroir et grimaça.

- Elle devait espérer que tu insistes.

- De quoi ? Fit Sirius en passant brusquement la tête par dessus la cabine de son ami. Remus qui venait de retirer une chemise de vampire se cacha par réflexe avec la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, soit le bandeau de pirate, ce qui impliquait une capacité de dissimulation assez moindre.

Sirius le dévisageait avec ses immenses yeux qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le gris, attendant une réponse.

- Ta chère et tendre. Expliqua donc vivement Remus. Elle devait espérer que tu insisterais en lui disant que sans elle la soirée ne serait pas la même ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

- Oulah.

- Les filles sont comme ça. Sors de ma cabine Sirius. Soupira finalement le jeune lycanthrope.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en fille ?

- Je m'y connais en Sirius. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que j'ai le droit au récit détaillé de tes aventures sentimentales. Et à peu près un an et demi que j'ai le droit au récit détaillé de tes aventures sexuelles, ce dont, entre nous, je me passerais volontiers, alors, je commence à avoir une certaine expérience sur les bourdes à ne pas commettre avec les filles. Sors de ma cabine !

- Sirius se laissa donc docilement retomber de son coté, au grand soulagement de son ami.

- Tu crois qu'elle fait partie de cette race insupportable qui attend le grand amour ? S'inquiéta Sirius en se rhabillant

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, emmêlé dans son pull. Il y eu un craquement au niveau du col.

« Et meeeerde ! » Il allait encore devoir le recoudre.

Ils sortirent de leur cabine respective en même temps et Remus lança un regard désabusé à son ami

- Mais évidemment qu'elle te voit comme son grand amour. Elle est en quatrième année !

D'un coup de baguette, les costumes reprirent leur place sur les cintres, à l'exception de ceux que les garçons avaient choisis.

Sirius se pencha vers Remus, curieux

- Alors tu as opté pour quoi ?

- Le moins cher. Répondit platement Remus avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où Madame Glinda les attendait avec le sourire gourmand de la commerçante qui va s'en mettre plein les poches.

En sortant de la boutique, Sirius inspira un grand coup d'air glacial, ce qui lui réfrigéra les poumons.

- Je suis sûr que c'est une fille cool. Fit t-il avec un ton d'auto-persuasion très travaillé.

- Je n'oserais pas te contredire. On essaie de retrouver les autres ?

Les deux jeunes se sourirent. Un sourire complice et Sirius eu un petit soupir de contentement. Parler avec Remus c'était vraiment libérateur.

oOo

_Salut Lily, Bonjour Lily, Hey Lily-jolie, Yo toi_... James soupira en repassant tout les noms possibles dans sa tête. Comment interpeller Lily sans qu'elle ne réplique par une baffe? Il avait bien pensé à l'attraper dans un couloir, la ligoter et surtout la bâillonner. Mais ce n'était pas très raisonnable. Le maraudeur n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler face à ce type de spectacle. Oh et puis Lily lui en voudrait peut-être après. Oui décidément ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle pouvait parfois être très rancunière. Une simple affaire de cordes et de bâillon pourrait prendre des proportions inimaginables avec elle.

_Lily, tu viens au bal avec moi._ C'est ce qu'il lui aurait surement dit, de son ton le plus péremptoire, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais, James avait choisi de redéfinir sa stratégie auprès de sa belle. C'était la dernière année où il pouvait conquérir la douce Lily se dit il en la regardant manger, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Il avait surpris une conversation trois semaines auparavant avec Sirius. C'était purement fortuit s'ils avaient été coincé entre le mur et le canapé qu'occupaient Lily et une de ses amies dans la salle commune. Elles parlaient justement de lui. James avait failli bondir de joie manquant de se faire repérer. Seule l'intervention salutaire de Sirius lui avait permis d'entendre la suite de la conversation. Évidemment, les méthodes de Sirius en matière de... discrétion étaient quelque peu douloureuses. A cause du coup dans le tibia que son meilleur ami lui avait mis, il avait boité pendant une semaine. Mais qu'importe ! Lily, _sa_ douce Lily, avait avoué qu'elle le trouvait intelligent, et avait ajouté de mauvaise grâce qu'il était devenu bel homme durant l'été. La rousse s'était empressée de nuancer ses propos en affirmant à sa copine qu'elle le trouvait bien trop _immature_. Un frisson d'exaltation passa sur le corps du jeune homme à lunettes à ce souvenir. Ce dernier constat ne le décourageait en rien. Au contraire, depuis qu'il avait espion... surpris par inadvertance cette conversation il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle le voit sous son jour le plus _mature_.

Le maraudeur jeta un regard ses amis mais ne put se résoudre à leur en parler une nouvelle fois. Sirius allait lui trouver des solutions que même James trouverait complètement débiles, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Remus, quant à lui, allait regarder Sirius avec indulgence en réfutant une à une ses idées plus que rocambolesques. Puis ils finiraient tout les deux par se chamailler entre eux avec cette complicité qui leur était propre. Il y avait bien Peter, mais il avait été retenu par Howl le vieux prof de sortilège à la fin du cours. Ce pauvre Peter avait encore une fois fait exploser l'oiseau sur lequel ils travaillaient. Lui au moins l'écouterait. James se résolut à l'attendre de manière fébrile. Penser à Lily le mettait toujours dans tous ses états. La semaine passée elle lui avait dit « Tu me surprends Potter » au terme d'une longue conversation. Le maraudeur se demanda si ça n'avait pas été la plus longue conversation qu'ils aient jamais eu. Elle avait bien duré 10mn !

Attendant toujours Peter, le jeune homme se resservit de la tarte à la mélasse. Ayant soif, il regarda autour de lui en quête d'eau et finit par remarquer une cruche du coté de Sirius.

- Tu peux me passer l'eau Padfoot, fit James tout en mangeant de sa tarte.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas, concentré qu'il était à parler avec Remus. Ce dernier assis à coté de lui, lui jeta un regard d'excuse en tendant le bras vers la carafe. A ce moment là, Sirius lancé dans une de ses envolés lyriques, saisi la main du loup-garou qu'il croyait tendue vers lui.

- Sirius, crétin, je voulais... Remus n'eut pas le temps de terminer. L'animagus avait repris la parole avec emphase sans pour autant lâcher la main de Remus qui commençait à rougir.

James pensa qu'il devait être en train de s'énerver. Et c'était tant mieux. James avait vu le regard en coin que son meilleur ami lui avait jeté. Ce crétin ne lui répondait pas sciemment. Alors si le loup-garou pouvait se mettre en colère contre Padfoot pour une fois, il participerait au pugilat.

- Sirius... James prit un ton doucereux en détachant chaque syllabe. Peux-tu me passer l'eau s'il-te-plait!

Mais Sirius continuait de l'ignorer et parlait même un peu plus fort. Il savait pourtant parfaitement que ce n'était pas LE jour pour embêter James. Avec sa demande à Lily, le maraudeur était particulièrement sur les nerfs.

- Sale cabot décérébré, tu vas finir par me filer cette putain de cruche! Fit James en hurlant ces derniers mots.

Sirius se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire.

- Enfin James, répliqua Sirius de sa voix la plus mielleuse. Est-ce une manière de parler des jeunes filles?

Le jeune homme à lunettes eut l'air perdu durant quelques secondes, puis, suivant le regard de Sirius il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'une personne de sexe féminin. _Quel décolleté_ pensa-t-il avant de lever les yeux au soupir agacé de la jeune fille. C'est alors que James pâlit. D'un coup. Il faisait face au doux visage de sa belle. Enfin doux... pour l'instant la grimace de la rousse ne pouvait surement pas être qualifiée de douce.

- Hum, toussa Remus, moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que Siri-chou pour qualifier les filles ainsi.

James ferma les yeux. Lui qui avait cru que le loup essayerait de lui sauver la mise. Quel bande de traitres se dit-il en leur jetant un coup d'œil accusateur. Le jeune homme ne manqua pas l'échange de regard entre ses deux _anciens_-amis. La situation les amusait. James aurait du s'en douter, il savait qu'ils étaient malfaisants. Ces êtres cruels payeraient!

Moony avait l'air un peu gêné. Il lança un regard brillant à Padfoot et offrit un sourire d'excuse à James. Ce dernier sentit le soulagement l'envahir, peut-être n'était-il pas tout à fait malfaisant.

- Mais bon, chère Prongs, reprit Remus alors que James le regardait plein d'espoir, tu peux appeler ces filles comme tu veux, c'est que j'ignorais que toi et Sirius partagiez.

Le jeune homme à lunettes n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il devinait parfaitement l'air choqué qu'avait pu prendre le visage de Lily alors qu'elle tournait les talons et s'éloignait d'un pas rageur. Réalisant son départ, il se leva et lui courut après.

Peter entra dans la grande salle sur cet entre-fait. Il venait de terminer de nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait fait dans la salle de sortilèges. Quand il prit place à table près des deux maraudeurs présents, il ne comprit pas pourquoi ceux-ci riaient aux éclats. Il ne comprenait pas non plus les quelques mots qui leur échappaient par moment. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de James, de cruche et d'air furieux?

Et surtout, pourquoi se tenaient ils la main?

oOo

Sirius entra dans le dortoir et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Puis une voix le fit sursauter

- Tout va bien pour toi Pad ?

Il releva la tête à tout allure et constata que Remus était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le nez plongé dans ses parchemins. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour le saluer.

- Oh. Tu es là Moony ?

- Oui.

- Je pensais que le dortoir était vide.

Remus daigna enfin lever les yeux vers son ami.

- Echec critique. Ça fait bien une heure que James et moi sommes rentrés.

- Heu .. Mais où est James ?

- Il y a trente-cinq minutes il m'a dit qu'il allait prendre sa douche, ça fait quinze minutes que l'eau a cessé de couler, je n'ai donc pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fabrique, mais il est toujours dans la salle de bain.

- Ah. fit Sirius en se laissant retomber sur son lit. Il fixa pensivement le plafond un moment, puis Remus repris avec une indifférence détachée :

- Et donc ? Tout va bien pour toi ?

- Trop sucrée. Répondit Sirius

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Iris. Trop sucrée. Trop nunuche.

- Oula. Et que s'est il passé depuis le moment où c'était une fille magnifique ? Ce qui remonte à .. Au moins 72 heures..

Sirius grimaça et se releva pour s'approcher du lit de Remus. Celui-ci le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, une mèche de cheveux lui glissant sur les yeux, l'air patient.

- Elle est toujours magnifique mais.. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, comme quoi elle espérait sans doute que j'insiste pour l'inviter à la soirée d'Halloween. Donc heu.. J'ai profité d'avoir mon après-midi de libre pour heu.. insister...

- Oui .. ? l'encouragea Remus. Il essayait de rester concentré mais il sentait poindre le moment fatidique où il allait éclater de rire.

- Et donc, elle m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

- Je vois...

- Je ne me suis pas méfié, tu comprends. Fit vivement Sirius. Je me suis dit « C'est vrai qu'il fait doux pour un mois d'Octobre, soyons fous... ».

- Il fait à peine 5° Sirius. Mais je t'en prie continue.

- Et donc on s'est baladé un peu. Elle me racontait des choses et d'autres mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentré. Tu vois elle.. Elle est vraiment jolie.

- Certainement.

- Et puis d'un coup, on s'est retrouvé face à Snivellus. Iris s'est planquée derrière moi. J'ai trouvé ça louche mais bon, jusque là je peux comprendre, je veux dire... Elle devait avoir peur de se faire assommer par ce nez monstrueux par inadvertance.

Remus s'empêcha de rire, mais ne put retenir un magnifique sourire amusé. Il pressentait déjà la fin de l'histoire.

- Bref je te passe les détails de la joute verbale avec Snape, rien de très original. Et quand il a fini par partir elle a serré ma main en murmurant que j'étais son héros, qu'elle avait très peur des Serpentards et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour me récompenser.

- Elle a peur des Serpentards ? Remus avait l'air éberlué

- Heu.. oui. Fit Sirius embarrassé, en se passant une main dans la nuque. Mais c'est pas le pire.

- Non ?

- Non. Enfin, tu vois j'étais content, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un jeu. Tu vois l'allusion à la récompense tout ça...

- Tu es complètement obsédé. Nota tranquillement Remus.

- Excuse-moi, mais n'importe qui l'aurait interprété de la même manière !

Remus secoua la tête. Son ami était irrécupérable.

- Enfin bref, du coup je la prends dans mes bras. Et là, elle me repousse en me disant qu'elle a hâte de me présenter à ses parents, qu'ils vont être ravis de me rencontrer, que si je veux je peux venir passer les prochaines vacances chez elle... Parce qu'il y a une chambre d'ami.

- Aïe. Compatit Remus avec un air aux antipodes de la compassion.

- Et là, elle enlève son élastique et me le passe autour du poignet en me disant que comme ça, je pourrai penser à elle quand elle me manquera trop. Et elle m'a planté là parce que « Les cours vont commencer et je ne veux pas être en retard en divination »

Remus ne put se retenir. Il éclata de rire devant l'expression scandalisée de Sirius.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Insista le jeune brun

- Hihihihihi

Le lycanthrope avait laissé tomber son livre et rigolait comme un fou, sur son lit.

Cet amusement ne tarda pas à gagner Sirius. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche.

- J'ai vu rouge. J'imaginais déjà les vacances dans une petite chambre pleine de peluches où Iris tenterait de m'initier à l'art de la divination.

Hahahahaha.

- Et attends. C'est pas le pire.

Remus avait les larmes aux yeux. La réaction de la jeune fille n'était pas, en soit, complètement décalée mais ça correspondait si mal à un Sirius de septième année que c'était tout simplement désopilant.

Sirius farfouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une chose ridicule, toute violette, qui semblait être faite en poils de porlock avec des breloques en forme de licorne qui pendouillaient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Parvint à articuler Remus

- Le fameux élastique.

Ils se remirent à rire tous les deux, Sirius ne pouvant pas résister au rire très fou dans lequel son ami était parti.

C'est ce moment là que James choisit pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Il avisa ses deux compagnons, en proie à l'hilarité la plus profonde

- Sacrée ambiance dites-moi.

- Oh.. James ! Lança Remus entre deux sanglots, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de la présence de son ami. Il se redressa sur le lit, profitant de l'intrusion pour reprendre contenance.

- Prongs mon ami, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette mine sérieuse ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils

- Et bien pendant que vous vous amusez comme des petits fous, je me prépare à affronter mon destin.

- Ah oui ?

- Je vais demander à Lily de m'accompagner à la soirée d'Halloween.

- Les deux maraudeurs ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Il y eut un silence puis ils demandèrent tour à tour :

- Mais... la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé elle ne pas dit que tu étais un gamin arrogant ?

- Et la dernière fois qu'elle t'as vu elle n'est pas partie furieuse parce qu'elle a cru que tu partageais les filles avec Sirius ?

James leur lança un regard noir puis haussa les épaules

- Je vous en veux toujours mortellement !

Les deux autres eurent un gloussement et James se drapa dans sa dignité.

- Le problème n'est pas là de toute façon. Si je suis suffisamment romantique et mature, elle ne pourra plus se passer de moi. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

- Bonne chance. Firent d'une même voix Remus et Sirius, qui sentaient le rire revenir.

James quitta la chambre et il y eut un silence.

- Tu penses que Lily va lui donner aussi un élastique en preuve d'acception ? S'enquit finalement Remus.

- J'en doute. James a dit qu'il essaierait d'être romantique. Ça va être terrifiant. Répondit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ce soir là, au diner, James bouda en triturant sa purée et Sirius Black, nouvellement célibataire, sourit de toutes ses dents à chaque personne passant devant sa table.

.

oOo

.

_Décembre_

- Cette fille est super! Elle est marrante, drôle, délirante et surtout elle est du genre super fun !

- Sirius... tu n'as pas l'impression de te répéter?

Le loup-garou eut envie de se pendre. Il avait voulu s'isoler à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir travailler sur son essai de potions. Inutile de préciser qu'il était impossible de se concentrer dans la salle commune depuis que Gryffondor avait gagné le match. Trois jours avaient beau être passés, une atmosphère euphorique perdurait dans l'antre des lions.

- Oh Remus, tu chipotes toujours, reprit le jeune Black. Elle est juste hilarante...

Le lycanthrope soupira. Aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas écouter. La fin du mois de Décembre approchait et les examens d'avant les vacances aussi. Il était fatigué. La pleine lune remontait à seulement trois jours et avec ses révisions, Remus n'avait pu se reposer comme il se devait. James, Sirius et Peter ne comprenaient pas vraiment à quel point ces nuits le tuaient à petit feu. Il lui semblait qu'il mettait plus de temps à s'en remettre que d'ordinaire. Ses amis pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de nuit blanche et qu'il lui suffisait de faire une ou deux grasses matinées pour s'en remettre. Remus soupira encore. Il ne voyait pas l'inquiétude grandissante de Sirius. Il entendait juste sa voix de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus exubérante. En d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme châtain aurait surement ri aux discours sans queue ni tête de son ami. Mais, aujourd'hui, entendre cet étalage de qualités dans la bouche du brun lui donnait la nausée. Il était si fatigué...

- … Et tu verrais ses … Sirius semblait perplexe. Bon sang tu m'écoutes?

- Hein pardon? Remus se morigéna. Il chercha à se souvenir du début de la conversation, et finit par reprendre

- Hum juste je me disais, tu parles bien d'une cinquième année?

- Oui.

- … qui s'appelle Adèle?

- Oui !

- … à Serdaigle?

- …

Un court silence lui répondit, et le jeune Lupin releva la tête. Padfoot semblait énervé.

- Merci Remus, je constate que tu m'as bien écouté jusqu'à maintenant. Puis-je continuer?

Les sourcils froncés, Sirius le scrutait, comme si il voulait découvrir ce à quoi pensait son interlocuteur. Le loup-garou se sentit légèrement coupable. Son « petit problème de fourrure » comme disait James, ne devait pas peser sur ses amis. Il se reprit donc, choisit de museler le loup et repensa sérieusement à ce qu'ils venaient de dire tous les deux.

Quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait pas trente-six Adèle à Serdaigle en cinquième année. Et la description de Sirius était très loin de coller au personnage. Il essaya de se remémorer les rares conversations qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait oublié ses sombres pensées. Encore une fois, les histoires de Sirius finissaient par l'intriguer.

- Il va falloir m'expliquer... finit par dire Remus.

Padfoot le regarda, ses yeux était excessivement agrandis pour marquer sa surprise. L'inquiétude laissait discrètement place au soulagement. Mais, le loup-garou, trop pris par ce mystère ne le remarqua pas. Il vit juste Sirius se lever rapidement et faire le tour de la table de travail qu'ils occupaient à la bibliothèque. Remus ne remarqua pas l'éclair fourbe dans les yeux de son ami. Celui-ci le prit donc par surprise en se jetant sur lui, une main sur son front comme pour tâter sa température.

- Moony, mon ami te sens-tu bien? Sirius avait pris son air le plus théâtral. Moi, devoir expliquer quelque chose à toi, oh grand Remus?

Ce dernier repoussa Sirius le plus loin possible de lui. Dans un excès de grandiloquence Sirius s'était tellement rapproché qu'il s'était presque assis sur ses genoux. A cette pensée, Remus sentit ses joues le chauffer. L'idée de Sirius sur ses genoux le … dérangeait.

- Sois un peu sérieux deux minutes veux-tu?

- Hum oui pardon, tu disais?

- Je disais que je ne comprenais pas, comment peux-tu trouver cette Adèle drôle?

- Oui, je sais. Elle a la réputation de pas être très fun...

- Pas très fun? Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire une seule fois en cinq ans. Remus insista sur la fin de sa phrase, Et je suis dans le même club de défenses qu'elle!

Lupin ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être méchant gratuitement mais il fallait dire que cette fille en tenait une couche. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'engouement de Sirius pour elle. Comment, d'ailleurs avait-elle pu le séduire? Elle n'était pas vraiment moche mais physiquement, elle était très... Remus chercha le terme approprié. Fade? Non. Elle était quelconque. C'était pire que moche, se dit le loup-garou, au moins une moche, on la remarquait. Certes, elle n'était pas trop laide, mais on ne voyait pas quand elle était là. Et si on avait le malheur de remarquer sa présence, son comportement geignard et plaintif la rendait repoussante. Remus prit conscience qu'il connaissait une partie de sa vie alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec elle. Elle avait des problème dans sa famille. Sa mère l'avait abandonné ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Le jeune homme avait tout à fait conscience que la vie de cette fille ne devait pas être très facile. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à la plaindre. Il l'avait vu années après années, pleurer sur son sort, cherchant la pitié de ses camarades comme un chien quémande les caresses de son maître. Elle n'avait aucune dignité, et Remus se rendit compte qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes qu'il méprisait. Avec ses grands airs toujours déprimés et faussement timides elle avait fini par exaspérer ses camarades sauf quelques uns qui continuaient à écouter ses sempiternelles plaintes... Comment faisaient-ils?

Se souvenant de Sirius, le lycanthrope s'interrogea d'autant plus. Comment son ami pouvait-il la supporter?

Avisant l'expression goguenarde de Sirius, le jeune homme aux yeux dorés se rendit compte qu'il avait émis ces dernières interrogations à voix haute.

- Je sais ce que pensent les gens d'elle, lui répondit Sirius, mais ils ne la connaissent pas telle que je l'ai vu la dernière fois. Le weekend dernier, je suis allé chez ce bon vieil Alberforth pour lui acheter du Whisky Pur-feu. Gryffondor avait gagné, il fallait bien fêter ça dignement. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'il est le seul à encore nous en vendre depuis l'année dernière.

Sirius se tortilla un peu gêné sous le regard moqueur de Remus.

- Oui, oui, je le sais bien, fit Remus en souriant au souvenir de Sirius courant nu dans les couloir après avoir bu une demi bouteille de whisky. La tête du professeur McGonagall valait toutes les retenues...

- Et bien, c'est là que j'ai croisé Adèle, reprit le brun, elle était seule à une table. Elle paraissait bien moins timide qu'en temps normal, au point que je ne l'ai pas reconnue au premier abord. On a un peu discuté à la Tête du Sanglier, puis je l'ai raccompagnée à sa tour en ramenant les bouteilles. Crois-moi! Elle est vraiment hilarante quand on la connait mieux.

Remus était sceptique. Il se rappelait très bien quand le maraudeur s'était éclipsé pour aller ravitailler la soirée. Il s'était absenté plus longtemps que prévu. Remus avait conclu, à raison, qu'il avait croisé une fille. Pourtant il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire là-bas à une telle heure. Sirius avait été absent de 22h15 à 23h30. Que faisait une jeune Serdaigle pleurnicharde à cette heure dans un bar mal famé?

OoO

La danse allait devenir sa nouvelle passion pensa James en ce radieux matin de décembre. Enfin, radieux selon James, car le ciel était couvert, le blizzard faisait rage, empêchant quiconque de sortir. Mais, si on lui avait demandé, il aurait affirmé qu'il faisait grand soleil. Et ce, depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis la soirée de Gryffondor. Dans l'euphorie de la victoire, la chère préfète en chef lui avait accordé une danse.

Bon, si le maraudeur était honnête avec lui même, il reconnaîtrait que l'équipe de quidditch ainsi que les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années de Gryffondor avaient légèrement insisté auprès de Lily. Arguant qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe qui avait fait gagné Gryffondor avec une telle avance de points qu'il était presque certain que Gryffondor gagne la coupe de quidditch et la coupe des quatre maisons, ils l'avaient convaincue. Lily n'avait pas été très coopérative. En y repensant, James hésita à vouer un culte à sa mère pour l'avoir contraint à apprendre à danser. Non, les bouquets de fleurs qu'elle avait reçu le lendemain de la fête suffisaient amplement.

Au début de la danse, la rousse lui avait méchamment écrasé le pied. Elle l'avait menacé : si lui et ses amis faisait perdre des points à Gryffondor, elle lui ferait perdre une certaine partie de son anatomie. James eut un sourire en repensant à la scène. Il lui avait vite fait oublier ses menaces. En quelques pas de danse, Lily avait semblé oublier qu'elle était censée ne pas aimer son cavalier. Ils avaient même enchainé sur un rock endiablé.

De l'autre coté de la table, Remus regardait son ami qui avait les yeux dans le vague comme tous les matins depuis la fameuse soirée. Il hésitait entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Cela faisait presque six ans que James courait après Lily Evans. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à qui que ce soit d'autre depuis la cinquième année. Certes il était sorti avec deux ou trois filles, mais il l'avait toujours fait par un excès de gentillesse, il n'avait pas osé les repousser trop durement. Remus sourit à cette pensée. A part Lily, il ne connaissait personne d'aussi foncièrement gentil que James. Il était prêt à tout pour aider ses amis. C'était peut-être Sirius qui avait lancé l'idée des animagus, mais c'était James qui avait sacrifié des mois de temps libre et de nuits de sommeil à faire les recherches nécessaires. C'était lui qui avait compris pour sa lycanthropie et qui l'avait rassuré. Avec amusement, le loup-garou se rappela que James et Lily lui avaient tenu à peu près le même discours sur le sujet, à quelques années d'intervalles. Lily n'avait découvert son secret qu'en fin de cinquième année.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur pour James. Il connaissait Lily, un jour elle aimerait son ami à sa juste valeur. Il pensait même qu'elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Elle le regardait d'un peu trop près depuis l'année passée.

Mais en attendant il ne pouvait que craindre pour le maraudeur. Et si, malgré tout, Lily ne cédait jamais ? James pourrait-il oublier si facilement cette fille? Remus ne pouvait pas imaginer cette hypothèse. Son ami n'était pas comme Sirius, à s'enticher de la première venue. Le loup-garou avait peur qu'il soit brisé par cette histoire. D'un autre coté, si un jour ils se mettaient ensembles, pourrait-elle l'aimer autant que lui le faisait depuis leur première année ?

Remus finit par mettre de coté ces interrogations. Seul l'avenir pourrait lui dire si James allait souffrir ou non de cette histoire. Et si cela arrivait, il serait présent pour lui. Point. Il regarda alors dans la direction de Peter, qui ne cachait pas son amusement. Le jeune homme châtain se dit qu'il devait bien être le seul à s'inquiéter de tout ça. Il échangea un regard complice avec Peter. Dans un sourire qui n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour s'entendre, ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers James et se mirent à le taquiner.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Sirius pour arriver. Il semblait particulièrement fatigué. En voyant ses cernes, Remus se souvint qu'il était rentré tard toute la semaine. Sa nouvelle conquête ne le laissait pas beaucoup dormir.

- Alors Padfoot, fatigué? Demanda Remus en laissant à Peter le bon soin de harceler James.

- Gneuuh … répondit Sirius avec éloquence.

- Le loup-garou sourit. Sirius n'était déjà pas du matin, si en plus la fille l'empêchait de faire ses huit heures de sommeil...

- Tu es rentré tard hier. Comme tous les autres soirs de la semaine.

Sirius, la bouche pleine de céréales tenta de répondre quelque chose. Remus discerna, non sans mal les mots « rendez-vous » et « Adèle ». Non, sans blague, il ne s'en serait pas douté.

- Elle est insatiable, finit par dire intelligiblement Sirius. Elle a voulu tous les soirs...

- Oh, interrompit son ami en levant les mains devant lui pour se protéger des projections de nourriture. Premièrement, je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle. Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit. Deuxièmement, fais-moi plaisir, vide ta bouche avant de parler, tu es répugnant.

Sirius lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Remus fronça les sourcils, en temps normal, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face se serait empressé de reprendre une bouchée pour recommencer. Là il semblait juste las. Le loup-garou comprit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dormi.

- Tu as l'esprit bien mal placé Remus, reprit l'animagus. Je suis allé voir Adèle. Elle... n'allait pas très bien.

- Tiens je me disais aussi, je trouvais ça étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas encore épanchée sur toi.

Remus n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était gratuit, mais c'était définitif, il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'avait vu se pavaner et se vanter pendant le club de défenses deux jours plus tôt, qu'elle passait ses nuits avec le beau Sirius Black. Enfin, si on pouvait prendre ses plaintes pour de la vantardise. Comment faisait cette fille pour se vanter et se plaindre tout en conservant ses airs les plus timides ?... Remus pouvait lui accorder au moins ça. Elle était douée. Insupportable certes, mais douée.

- Arrête Moony, ce n'est pas drôle. Répliqua Sirius. Elle n'a pas eu une histoire très facile. Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule quand elle va mal. Et puis c'est Noël dans quelques jours. Il faut être charitable.

- Tu reste donc avec elle par... charité? Remus était incrédule.

- Bien sur que non! J'aime beaucoup les moments que nous passons ensembles. Certes au début elle se plaint, mais je l'emmène toujours faire un tour. A la fin elle finit par redevenir l'Adèle drôle que j'ai rencontrée la semaine passé.

Remus ne voulait pas savoir comment Sirius faisait pour lui remonter le moral. D'habitude il avait pitié des filles dont Sirius s'entichait. Mais celle-là il ne l'aimait pas. Avec un sourire un peu mauvais, il se demanda quel serait le « Mais » de Sirius cette fois. Il devrait attendre la rentrée pour le savoir. Mais qu'importe, il était sur que ça allait être drôle.

.

OoO

.

_Janvier_

Il ne devait pas être vu. Sirius se dissimula derrière une colonne du grand hall et jeta un regard circulaire dans la grande salle. Bien. Personne en vue. Il se faufila jusqu'à la porte du réfectoire, scruta plus précautionneusement la table des Serdaigles, et ressentit un immense soulagement en voyant que la voie était libre. Les élèves qui passaient à coté de lui le regardaient d'un air incrédule. Il faut dire qu'on voyait rarement un septième année de Gryffondor accroupi près de l'entrée de la grande salle en jetant des regards angoissés tout autour de lui. Mais, l'animagus s'en fichait pas mal et ignorait les coups d'œil étonnés et les rires moqueurs. Avisant un groupe de premières années de Gryffondor, il se plia en deux et marcha au même rythme qu'eux jusqu'à la table. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient petits pensa Sirius alors que son dos l'élançait d'être ainsi malmené. Arrivé près de la table Sirius hésita. Il devait être en sécurité à présent, il pouvait surement se rendre à la place que les autres maraudeurs lui avaient gardé sans problème. Le jeune Black, à ce moment, vit ses amis le regarder. Peter lui faisait signe, pensant surement qu'il ne les avait pas vu, James le regardait à peine tant il était occupé à rire aux éclats et Remus semblait atterré.

Sirius s'avoua à lui même qu'il avait surement été un peu excessif. Dans un excès de dignité il bomba le torse et commença à marcher d'un pas assuré jusqu'à sa place. Tout du moins est-ce qu'il comptait faire lorsque un son terrible lui parvint. Un reniflement se fit entendre dans son dos à une dizaine de mètres. Sirius se figea. Il était terrorisé. Tout mais pas _ça _pensa-t-il. Avec une peur grandissante il se retourna très très lentement. Un mouvement brusque pourrait effrayer l'animal. Là il vit ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Adèle, les yeux larmoyants, le nez rouge et congestionné, les lèvres tremblantes était en train de scruter la salle à la recherche de quelque chose. Quand son regard se dirigea vers lui, le maraudeur comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui et fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Il se jeta sous la table des Gryffondor. La douleur de ses genoux lui fit regretter sa forme animagus mais il ne pouvait pas se transformer ici. Un autre reniflement, plus proche que le précédent, se fit entendre. Effrayé Sirius vit des jambes fines et de grands pieds - il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient si grands- se diriger vers lui. Le jeune homme prit alors peur et partit à quatre pattes le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait qu'il parvienne près de ses amis. Ils le sauveraient.

OoO

Remus lisait tranquillement quand des rires lui firent lever les yeux. Il vit alors Sirius, tout à fait visible d'où il était, qui semblait se cacher. Il avait l'air angoissé. On aurait dit un lapin paniqué à l'idée que sa maitresse de cinq ans revienne jouer avec lui. A chaque mouvement brusque autour de lui il tournait vivement la tête vers l'émetteur du bruit. Ridicule, pensa le loup en donnant un coup de coude à James et en interpelant Peter. Autant leur faire profiter du spectacle. James resta interdit un instant puis éclata de rire. Quant à Peter, il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. En fait il ne cherchait pas à comprendre Sirius en général. Lorsque James lui dit que le dernier maraudeur devait surement les chercher, le pauvre Peter le crut et fit signe au jeune homme paniqué de venir par là. Quand il le vit plonger sous la table, il resta silencieux, incrédule, avant de suivre James dans un grand rire.

Remus, lui aussi riait. Puis il réalisa que Sirius devait être en train de se diriger vers eux sous la table. Des élèves étaient en train de pester sur son passage, de renverser des choses, de grogner de douleur quand Sirius leur écrasait les pieds en passant. Le loup sourit, qu'avait encore inventé Sirius ?

Avisant la réaction des élèves les plus proches, Prongs, qui avait aussi compris le manège de leur ami, l'attrapa alors qu'il passait à leur niveau. Après avoir donné par inadvertance un coup dans le tibia de Peter, Sirius se laissa remonter à table aux côtés de James faisant ainsi face à Remus.

Un ange passa. James éternua à l'oreille de Sirius qui se recroquevilla. Au jappement très peu digne qu'il émit ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Chut! fit Sirius en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de James, vous allez l'attirer.

- Ça doit être un sacré monstre qui t'effraie, lui dit Peter tout à fait sérieusement.

Ce dernier ne vit pas les regards quelque peu dépités que lui jetaient Prongs et Moony. Croyait-il vraiment que Sirius se cachait d'un monstre?

- Oui... elle est terrible. Chuchota Sirius en regardant autour de lui.

- Et de qui s'agit-t-il ? fit Remus alors que James tentait de se libérer, toujours bâillonné par Sirius.

- Pas si fort, murmura fortement Sirius.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors dit-nous ce qu'il se passe, répliqua Remus plus doucement. Pour que Sirius parle, il fallait rentrer dans son jeu.

- Adèle. Elle est terrible. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça. Elle est, elle est trop... Sirius laissa sa phrase en suspend en cherchant le terme approprié. James se débattait toujours.

- Trop cuite!

- Cuite ? Finit le jeune Lupin en pensant à la description que son ami avait fait d'elle avant les vacances. Il ne le comprenait pas.

- Oui... J'ai cru au début que... Mais non elle est terrifiante. Ce que j'ai vu hier me poursuivra toute ma vie. Sirius frissonna et relâcha légèrement la pression de sa main. James en profita pour se libérer et mit une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête de Sirius.

- Aïe ! Ami indigne! Fit-t-il. Tu pourrais compatir à mon malheur.

- Parce que toi il t'arrive de compatir au mien ?...

Sirius ignora son meilleur ami et se lança dans une explication abracadabrante. Il avait encore la chaire de poule de ce qu'il avait vu. Elle était complètement cuite la vieille. Il avait alors réalisé qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vu , Adèle et lui, elle était dans cet état. Dans ces moments-là, elle devenait drôle. Mais jusqu'à maintenant elle s'était à peu près tenue. Mais hier, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait assez confiance en lui pour se lâcher. Il l'avait alors vu enchainer les verres de whisky. Et vu les commentaires du barman et sa facilité à s'enquiller les verres, elle devait avoir l'habitude. Une fois ivre, elle s'était jetée sur lui en se frottant contre lui. Quand il avait essayé de la repousser elle avait voulu se battre contre lui, contre le barman, contre les autres clients et même contre la table. Elle avait fini par vomir au centre de la pièce en clamant son amour pour Sirius Black. Ce dernier, choqué, avait réagi de la seule manière possible. Il avait demandé qui était ce Sirius Black en lui criant dessus , ne voulant pas qu'on l'assimile à lui, et il l'avait ramené à Poudlard.

Le barman lui avait dit de faire attention. Il aurait du l'écouter. Une alcoolique, car ça, elle l'était assurément, comme celle-là pouvait se retrouver dangereuse. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout, il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé mais que ce n'était pas possible entre eux. Et elle avait mal réagi. Très mal réagi. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, avait prit sa baguette et tenté de jeter une série de sorts plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Heureusement qu'elle était trop saoule pour tenir sa baguette dans le bon sens sinon il aurait souffert.

L'Adèle qu'il avait eue devant lui, n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille douce et timide qu'il avait rencontrée. Elle avait besoin d'alcool pour prendre confiance en elle, pour devenir amusante et sympathique. Mais elle était terrifiante une fois complètement cuite. Sirius se dit qu'il avait eu affaire à une sorte de Dark Timide. Il ne devait son salut qu'à sa capacité à courir vite. Elle l'avait poursuivi en cherchant à lui lancer tout un tas de sorts. L'érudition des Serdaigles pouvait être vraiment effrayante.

- … et là j'ai couru jusqu'au dortoir. Conclut Sirius.

Ses amis le regardaient tous avec de grands yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas le croire. Sauf Remus qui lui semblait particulièrement amusé et pas si surpris.

- Comme ça tu as rencontré « Dark Timide »? fit Remus avec humour.

- Oui... j'ai survécu au coté obscur de Serdaigle.

Sirius avait dit cette phrase avec un tel sérieux que ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Fier de son histoire, il se redressa en rejetant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Mais quand ses amis cessèrent de rire, il perçut un léger son derrière lui. Il se figea d'appréhension. Quand il entendit un timide « Sirius » il se leva d'un bon, et partit en poussant un hurlement strident.

Les trois maraudeurs restant se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- C'est quoi le coté obscur ? Dit-elle.

Seul le rire discret de Remus lui répondit.

.

OoO

.

_Février_

- La St Valentin est une fête tout à fait absurde. Lança Sirius entre deux bouchées de tarte à la figue.

Peter interrompit sa mastication

- Tu trouves ? Fit-il la bouche pleine.

James et Remus ayant fermement décidé d'ignorer Sirius, trop habitués à ses théories en tous genres, le jeune brun commença à exposer son opinion à son unique interlocuteur

- Les filles me veulent toutes. C'est épuisant.

- Je trouve ça plutôt sympa. Nota Peter en se servant du jus de citrouille.

- Tss, tss, tss. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles c'est tout. Pour toi la St Valentin sera un jour comme les autres. Tu ne verras même pas la différence. Tu ne mesures pas ta chance !

Peter rougit légèrement

- Heu.. en fait justement, je voulais vous demander... Comment on invite une fille à sortir ?

Les trois autres maraudeurs relevèrent tous la tête vers Peter qui devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

- Ben quoi ? Fit-il gêné.

- Tu as une fille en tête Peter ? S'enquit gentiment Remus

- C'est à dire que... oui. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

- Essaie de l'impressionner. Suggéra James.

- Trop risqué. Jugea Remus en s'attirant un regard noir.

- Ou alors vas-y directement, tu vas la voir, tu lui fais un regard charmeur et tu te lances. proposa Sirius

- ... Trop ridicule.

- Tu as mieux à proposer Mister Moony ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de la fille. Qui est-ce ?

- Elle est en septième année à Serpentard. Expliqua Peter qui s'était stabilisé sur un coquet rouge écrevisse. James grimaça et retourna à son assiette.

- Je ne peux pas cautionner ça les mecs. Je quitte le navire, continuez sans moi.

Remus n'ayant au final rien de mieux à proposer, Sirius embraya sur un cours express de séduction.

- Tu vois, tu plisses légèrement les yeux, comme si tu étais ébloui par la beauté de la fille, le sourire un peu en coin, il ne faut pas montrer tes dents tout de suite. Le sourire franc fonctionne quand la première étape a été bien établie. Donc normalement avec cette pose là, tu captes totalement son attention et tu n'as plus qu'à lui dire que tu adorerais la connaître mieux.

- Tu emballes vraiment avec ce ramassis de clichés ? S'inquiéta Remus

- Comme ça ? Demanda Peter

Les trois garçons jetèrent un œil à leur ami. Il avait l'air tout raide, les yeux presque clos, papillonnant pour tenter de voir quelque chose et une espèce de grimace destinée à ne relever qu'un seul coin de sa bouche. C'était un désastre.

- Heu.. C'est.. C'est pas mal. Essaie d'être plus naturel Wortmail. Plus détendu, embraya Sirius.

- Comme ça ?

Peter l'avait pris au mot, et en plus de son visage tordu, s'ajoutait une tenue de corps qui s'apparentait plutôt à de la non-tenue, vu qu'on avait l'impression que Peter n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en flaque de gelée.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard découragé.

- Bon. Je vais l'inviter pour toi, OK ? Proposa finalement Sirius

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama joyeusement Peter

- Mais oui, mais oui. Dis moi juste qui c'est et je m'en occupe dans la journée.

- Super. Elle s'appelle France McDowey. C'est la fille assise au bout de la rangée.

- Celle avec les cheveux courts ?

- Non, non, l'autre, celle qui est assise en face.

- OK. Puis Sirius replongea dans son assiette.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Tu.. tu n'y vas pas ? S'inquiéta Peter

- Hé Ho. Deux minutes. Je mange là !

Sirius offrit un sourire éblouissant à ses trois amis et ajouta :

- Et manger, c'est sacré !

Ce qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

OoO

Après le repas, Sirius était donc parti en mission chez les Serpentards alors que les trois autres maraudeurs profitaient de leur heure de libre pour aller 'réviser' dans le parc.

En gros Remus révisait et les deux autres faisaient une partie d'échec, allongés dans l'herbe.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent pour retourner en cours, Sirius n'était pas reparu.

Et il ne reparut pas en cours d'histoire de la magie non plus. Peter s'énervait tout seul sur sa chaise.

- Peut-être qu'en fait France est une partisane de Vous-savez-qui. Peut-être que Sirius s'est fait tuer. Peut-être que...

- On se calme Peter.

Après les cours James fila à son entrainement de Quidditch et Remus envoya Peter dans les gradins avec fermeté :

- ça te changera les idées !

Remus retourna donc au dortoir. Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas totalement rassuré. Mais que fichait Sirius ?

Le suspense fut de courte durée. Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, la tête cachée entre ses bras.

- Padfoot. Tu n'es pas mort ?

- Oh Remus ! Mon ami ! Mon sauveur ! Mon héros ! Mais.. Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Quidditch. On peut savoir pourquoi tu as disparu tout l'après midi ?

- Et bien j'étais avec France, quelle question.

Remus haussa un sourcil. Et Sirius continua sur sa lancée.

- Elle s'est un peu jetée sur moi en fait.

- Jetée sur toi ?

- Oui. Le ton était un soupçon plus lent que ce que Remus aurait imaginé.

- En fait je suis allé la voir. Elle était plutôt jolie. De beaux yeux, un beau sourire tout ça. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui parler blablabla, et elle m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour pour « discuter en marchant ». On avait pas fait vingt mètres hors de la grande salle qu'elle m'a saisi par le col et m'a embrassé.

- …

- Et heu.. une chose en entrainant une autre, on a atterri chez les Serpentards.

- Tu t'es laissé entrainer dans la salle commune Serpentard ?

- C'est à dire.. Oui. Je me suis dit que ça me permettrait de poser le sort pour que ces quartiers apparaissent sur la carte du maraudeur.

- Ben voyons...

- Et donc là, elle m'a jeté sur le canapé et elle s'est assise à califourchon sur moi et..

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Sirius : ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse toujours pas.

- Elle a failli m'étouffer dans ses seins !

- Sirius !

- Heu oui.. Excuse-moi..

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Sirius se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Remus replaça quinze fois une mèche de cheveux imaginaire derrière son oreille puis se racla la gorge

- Et donc ?

- Trop grasse.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Trop grasse ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? De ce qu'il en avait vu, France était plutôt fine. Et puis les filles girondes n'avaient jamais posé problème à Sirius auparavant.

- Comment ça « trop grasse » ?

- Les cheveux. Tant qu'ils étaient attachés ça ne se voyait pas trop, mais dans le feu de l'action, je me suis aperçu que...

Remus éclata de rire. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Sirius tout entier était n'importe quoi. Bientôt le jeune brun joignit son rire au sien et il ajouta sur un ton scandalisé

- C'était atroce. Ça plus la cravate Serpentard. J'avais l'impression de me frotter contre Snape.

- Mouhahahahaha !

- C'est pas drôle Moony ! J'ai été obligé de m'enfuir sans prendre totalement le temps de me rhabiller.. Protesta Sirius, ne pouvant pourtant pas réprimer son propre amusement.

- Tu t'es.. haha.. tu t'es... enfui ? Hahaha !

Sirius repensa au moment horrible qu'il avait passé avec France. Elle était vraiment brutale, bruyante et totalement non-sensuelle. C'était presque gênant. Quand finalement elle avait daigné desserrer sa prise autour de Sirius, elle s'était blottie contre lui en ronronnant

- « Alors c'était bien ? »

- « «Heu.. oui, oui. Super. » s'était-il empressé de répondre en s'éloignant imperceptiblement de la jeune fille pour récupérer son pantalon.

- « On remettra ça hein ? »

Sirius avait dégluti

- « Heu écoute... France... Je … Toi et moi.. Tu comprends... Avec les ASPIC en fin d'année.. et .. peut-être plus tard.. Dans quelques années.. Mais là tu vois je... »

La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils

- « Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Sirius avait enfilé sa robe de sorcier à la hâte et avait fourré sa cravate dans sa poche, marchant à reculons en direction de la porte.

- « Heu .. je .. j'ai un truc à faire »

Il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. En passant les limites de la maison Serpentard il avait seulement entendu le « CONNARD » de la jeune fille et avait été pris d'un rire nerveux.

Ça faisait du bien de raconter ça à Remus. Le lycanthrope se tenait les côtes en ricanant. Bon OK. Moony se moquait de lui. Mais Sirius se sentait super puissant. Il était un génie de l'humour. Ni plus ni moins : Un génie.

Au bout d'un moment le rire de Remus se calma.

- Donc je suppose qu'elle a refusé de passer la St Valentin avec Peter.

Sirius devint livide

- Oh non... Peter.. je l'avais complètement oublié.. Oh non.. Remus, c'est horrible, je suis un ami indigne. Non seulement je n'ai même pas posé la question, mais en plus j'ai couché avec la fille que Peter voulait. Oh non, oh non.. Je suis un être abominable.

Sirius avait l'air clairement paniqué.

- Merlin ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Wortmail ?

- Qu'elle a dit non. Décida fermement Remus.

OoO

Le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal réunissait les septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Ce qui n'était pas idiot, si l'on considérait qu'il fallait avoir développé un sacré instinct de survie pour sortir de la classe en un seul morceau.

Sirius se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise avec la grâce si caractéristique des hippopotames. James posa ses livres à coté de lui. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Deux rangées plus loin, une fille brune aux yeux rougis fixait leur table avec fureur.

- Heu.. Dis moi Pad...

- Hm ?

- Ne va pas te méprendre hein. Les Serpentards sont pour la plupart des cinglés de première, mais est-ce que tu trouves ça normal que cette fille me dévisage avec cette aura de psychopathie latente dans le regard ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil distrait à France puis se réinstalla plus confortablement

- Pas d'inquiétude Prongs, ce n'est pas toi qu'elle regarde.

- … ça me rassure beaucoup.

Le professeur Otter fit son entrée à ce moment-là et traversa la salle en distribuant de grands sourires à ses étudiants. C'était un homme d'une maigreur terrible, ratatiné sur lui même, et qui devait descendre d'une famille de sages chinois à en croire les yeux bridés et la tresse qui ornait sa barbe. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter une énorme boite, qui devait peser extrêmement lourd puisqu'elle était en granit. Il la fit atterrir délicatement sur son bureau, et ayant ainsi capté l'attention de ses élèves il commença.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des Élémentaires. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire, ce qu'est un élémentaire ?

Lily leva la main.

- Oui, Miss Evans ?

- Un élémentaire est un esprit libre qui sert l'un des cinq éléments. L'eau, l'air, la terre, le feu et l'éther. Une unique goutte d'eau peut suffire à contenir un élémentaire d'eau.

- Je vous remercie Miss. Et quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi ces créatures sont dangereuses ?

James ayant décroché à partir du moment où Lily avait pris la parole, Sirius s'amusait à dessiner sur une page cornée de son manuel. Le professeur Otter eut tôt fait de remarquer son peu d'attention

- Monsieur Black peut-être ?

Sirius fut déstabilisé et sa chaise, jusqu'alors en équilibre retomba au sol. Il se racla la gorge et fit comme la chaise : il retomba sur ses pieds.

- Et bien. Il me semble que les élémentaires n'ont pas de cœur. Ils n'ont donc pas de notion de bien et de mal. La plupart du temps ils vivent en paix mais ils peuvent signer des pactes avec qui le leur demande, afin de posséder une personne. Si.. Mettons, un élémentaire de feu s'empare de quelqu'un, cette personne brulera de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que l'élémentaire puisse prendre possession de son corps. Autrement dit, quand l'âme de la personne aura succombé.

- Tout à fait. Merci d'avoir évoqué les élémentaires de feu Monsieur Black. C'est justement eux que je voudrais vous apprendre à neutraliser aujourd'hui. En effet, un élémentaire nous fait ressentir une douleur qui n'existe pas. Mais l'esprit la croit réelle et devient alors fou. Il existe un sortilège assez simple afin d'expulser un élémentaire. La partie difficile étant d'identifier l'élémentaire qui œuvre. S'il s'agit d'un élémentaire de feu la formule est « ab ignis », pour l'eau « ab alii », pour l'air « ab aeris », pour la terre « ab terram » et pour l'éther « ab aetheris ». Il faut également en lançant le sortilège penser à l'élément qui s'oppose à l'élémentaire qui vous agresse. L'air et l'éther s'oppose à la terre et l'eau s'oppose au feu.

Puis le professeur se frotta les mains.

- Et si nous essayions ?

D'un coup de baguette, le coffre s'ouvrit et le professeur Otter fit léviter vers chaque table un pot de verre magique, dans lequel tremblait une minuscule flammèche.

- Ces élémentaires sont encore jeunes, aussi ils ne pourront pas vous tuer. Cependant soyez prudents. Y-a-t'il des volontaires pour commencer l'exercice ?

James leva immédiatement la main, impatient de briller aux yeux de sa douce Lily.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. C'était affligeant.

- Ah ! Je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme Monsieur Potter. Vous et Monsieur Black voulez vous bien vous tenir prêts ?

- De quoi ? Fit Sirius

- Ah oui. J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il est impossible de se jeter ce sort à soi-même. Il serait inefficace. Comme Monsieur Potter s'est proposé pour lancer le sort, j'ai supposé que vous acceptiez de servir de cobaye Monsieur Black.

- Ouh que c'est bien vu... chuchota sarcastiquement Remus depuis la table de derrière. Sirius déglutit et croisa le regard ambré de son ami, qui se retenait de rire.

- … Mais certainement. Approuva t-il finalement l'air assez peu convaincu.

Sirius s'empara donc courageusement du bocal de verre et l'ouvrit.

La petite flamme s'en échappa à toute vitesse et fit trois fois le tour du bras de Sirius, elle se glissa dans son cou, puis disparut au niveau du dos.

Une seconde et demie plus tard, Sirius s'agrippait à la table en proie à une chaleur insoutenable. Il avait l'impression que son œsophage était en train de bruler, réduisant en cendre tous les organes plus ou moins proches (ce qui, quand on sait comment est fait le corps humain en concerne un nombre plutôt conséquent)

- « ab ignis ! »

Mais la souffrance au lieu de cesser se renforça. Sirius comatait presque de douleur se retenant pour sauver sa dignité et ne pas hurler.

- « ab ignis » répéta James

Les oreilles de Sirius bourdonnaient. Il n'entendit pas la troisième incantation. Ça suffisait. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il desserra courageusement les dents pour lancer un avertissement :

- Il fait pas froid ici, Prongs !

Un éclat de rire ramena vaguement sa conscience dans la salle puis, tout à coup, la douleur cessa.

Sirius regarda la salle autour de lui, éberlué d'être toujours vivant. La flammèche était retournée dans le bocal. Sirius suait à grosses gouttes. James rengaina sa baguette l'air assez satisfait.

- C'est très bien Monsieur Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Allez, à présent, tout le monde essaie. s'exclama Monsieur Otter.

Le jeune brun se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et Remus lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

Puis il croisa le regard de James qui avait l'air bien trop content de lui pour être honnête.

- C'était marrant non ?. On pourrait peut-être s'entrainer les uns sur les autres de temps en temps. Suggéra le jeune homme décoiffé qui faisait office de meilleur ami à Sirius. Celui-ci repensa à l'insupportable chaleur qui l'avait envahie et montra les dents par réflexe. Si le rire de Remus n'avait pas attiré son attention ...

- N'y pense même pas.

- Et sur Snivellus ? Suggéra Peter.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un sourire cruel et Remus se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Mes amis sont des sadiques...

.

OoO

.

_Avril _

Sirius était étalé sur la table de cours, la tête posée entre les bras. A côté de lui, Remus se concentrait sur la découpe d'une gousse de fève de calabar.

Sirius fixait les mains longues et maigres de son ami, qui étaient étrangement gracieuses pour un garçon. Sirius observait avec attention les tendons sous la peau.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus reposa le couteau auprès de sa planche à découper et lança un regard blasé à son ami, qui avait davantage la posture de celui qui fait la sieste que de celui qui essaie d'obtenir un O en potion.

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire semblant de m'aider, au moins ?

Sans se redresser, le jeune brun tendit la main à l'aveuglette et attrapa le bocal dans lequel attendaient les poils de Horglup. D'une main décidée il le posa devant le chaudron, puis replongea sa tête entre ses bras.

- … Merci Sirius.

- A ton service.

Remus soupira et reprit la préparation de la mixture.

Alors qu'il allumait le feu sous le chaudron, il s'adressa son ami sur le ton de la conversation.

- Elle s'appelle comment cette fois ?

Sirius se redressa un peu, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a une fille ?

Remus ne répondit pas, occupé à touiller le mélange.

Sirius se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassé.

- Mary.

Il revit en pensée le visage délicat de la jeune Gryffondor qu'il avait rencontrée le mois dernier. Enfin... rencontrée était un bien grand mot. Tout le monde connaissait cette fille dans l'école.

Remus ajouta lentement l'essence de belladone, puis deux verres d'eau tiède. Il mélangea encore un peu. Puis referma le couvercle sur le chaudron. Il fallait laisser bouillir pendant 5 minutes, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'accorder de l'attention à son crétin d'ami.

- Mary. Répéta t-il donc distraitement. Puis il tiqua.

- Attends... Ce n'est quand même pas cette Mary là ?

- Mary Sue. Si. Confirma gravement Sirius.

Le ton alerta Remus. D'habitude, quand Sirius rencontrait une fille, il faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme incontrôlable. Il déchantait en général au bout de quelques jours (deux semaines étant son extrême maximum). L'absence d'exaltation était mauvais signe.

- Et ça s'est mal passé ? Tenta vaillamment Remus

- Oh non. Sirius daigna enfin se relever et s'adossa contre sa chaise. Il avait l'air songeur.

- Non en fait, tout se passe très bien.

- Se passe ? Présent continu ? Ça fait longtemps que tu la vois ?

- Moony tu es aussi doué en grammaire qu'en potion. Tout ce qui te manque c'est un peu d'intelligence sociale pour être un garçon parfait.

- Vue ta manière d'être intelligent socialement, Sirius, je pense que je vais continuer à m'abstenir. Tu n'as pas répondu.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

- Et tu as une répartie sanglante. Puis il croisa les yeux interrogateurs et soupira.

- Ça fait un mois que je la vois.

Remus retint une exclamation de surprise. Un mois et Sirius ne lui en avait pas parlé ? C'était très mauvais signe. A moins qu'il n'ait préféré partager cette conquête avec James ? Remus avait toujours trouvé particulièrement louche d'être le confident attitré de Sirius. Il n'était, après tout, pas la personne la plus fiable du monde : leur amitié ayant commencé sur un mensonge. Il hésita à insister. Sirius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Remus détourna donc le regard et, pour se donner une contenance, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur du chaudron.

Il se doutait bien qu'un jour viendrait où Sirius n'aurait plus le cœur à rire de ses propres conquêtes. Il avait simplement espéré.. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il espéré au juste ?

Il rougit vaguement de sa propre bêtise. Mais Sirius reprit la parole doucement.

- Elle est vraiment parfaite. C'en est presque anti-naturel. Elle est belle, voluptueuse, extrêmement douée, et ce sans fournir le moindre effort, ce qui fait qu'elle est cool, détendue, drôle. Elle se traine un passé plutôt lourd et donc comprend le mien. Oui. Elle est parfaite.

Sirius n'était pas certain d'être encore en train de parler à son ami. Il cherchait, cherchait, quelque chose, un détail qui lui aurait échappé chez Mary. Normalement les gens parfaits sont agaçants, justement à cause de cette perfection. Mais là même pas, elle était modeste et généreuse, sans sombrer dans la guimauve. Elle était loin d'être cruche, loin d'être niaise, loin d'être lunatique et ses cheveux ressemblaient à une cascade de soie blanche.

Bientôt une main s'agita devant ses yeux. Une main un peu osseuse aux long doigts fins.

- Sirius, tu es avec moi ?

La voix de Moony était douce. Il plongea alors son regard dans les orbes du jeune homme. Le regard aussi était doux. Remus pouvait être sarcastique à souhait mais il avait un sixième sens pour détecter quand Sirius était faussement désespéré ou lorsque quelque chose clochait réellement. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius prit conscience d'à quel point quelque chose clochait.

Il réalisa que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés quand Remus se détourna pour éteindre vivement le feu sous le chaudron

- Merde. Laissa t-il échapper en ouvrant le couvercle. Une épaisse fumée verte s'en échappa et Slugorn arriva au pas de course.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Black, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Heu.. marmonna Remus. J'ai laissé la potion bouillir un peu trop longtemps je crois.

Slugorn marmonna un « Accio fleur de lotus » et une grande fleur blanche lui atterrit dans la main. Il en subtilisa un pétale et la fleur gémit de mécontentement. Il lança le pétale dans le chaudron et presque instantanément, toute la fumée revint à l'intérieur, comme aspirée. Sirius surprit le regard de James, assis devant lui. Il avait un sourcil haussé et fixait son meilleur ami l'air curieux

Sirius réalisa que Remus ratait rarement une potion et il pesta à mi-voix. Oui décidément, quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ?

OoO

Attablés à la bibliothèque, Sirius et Remus étaient sensés plancher sur le devoir supplémentaire que Slugorn leur avait demandé « pour prévenir leur maladresse ». Ce qui était, de l'avis de Sirius parfaitement injuste. Il avait néanmoins retrouvé sa dose d'enthousiasme habituelle et s'amusait à critiquer les pauvres innocents qui travaillaient autour d'eux. C'était assez saoulant et très réconfortant.

S'il n'y avait eu l'incident en potion, Remus aurait pu croire que tout était comme avant. Mais bientôt, le babillage de Sirius s'estompa

- Tiens. Voilà Mary.

Remus savait trop bien à quoi elle ressemblait mais il leva tout de même la tête.

A l'entrée de la bibliothèque, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs, serrait ses livres contre elle en discutant avec une amie, qui passait totalement inaperçue à coté de l'autre jeune fille. Elle était ravissante et Remus ne put retenir une bouffée de haine. Mary fit un petit signe de main à Sirius qui lui répondit par un sourire charmeur.

Remus trouva tout à coup passionnant les dosages du filtre de confusion.

Sirius redevint lui aussi silencieux. Mais Remus avait du mal à se concentrer. Il triturait sa plume nerveusement, en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas mille explications au changement d'attitude brutal de son ami.

- Elle te plait vraiment hein ? Demanda t-il finalement à mi-voix sans relever la tête de son parchemin. Remus préférait ne pas croiser le regard scintillant de Sirius quand il répondrait.

- Je te l'ai dit : elle est parfaite. Répondit posément Sirius.

Sauf que Sirius était tout sauf un garçon posé. Il était brillant, vif, désinvolte, joyeux, talentueux, fougueux. Il n'avait jamais été posé. Remus eut un petit hochement de tête fébrile. Mais la voix de Sirius reprit

J- e n'ai rien à lui reprocher vraiment. Elle est tout ce qu'un homme puisse espérer. Mais..

Sirius s'interrompit. Cela faisait un mois qu'il cherchait. Qu'il cherchait le « Mais » de cette fille. Et il n'y en avait pas. Il leva les yeux vers Remus. Les cheveux du garçon cachaient en partie son visage, et de là où il était, Sirius ne voyait pas ses yeux. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée il se heurta aux mains de Remus. Et il mit le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Mary était parfaite. Si parfaite qu'il n'avait rien à raconter à Remus. Rien à lui reprocher qui puisse faire rire son ami. Et il réalisa que c'était cela qu'il cherchait depuis un mois. Un moyen de faire rire Remus.

Et à voir son expression concentrée, il en était loin. Très loin.

Sirius fut pris d'une vague de dégout pour cette créature si merveilleuse avec laquelle il sortait. Elle avait un défaut. Un défaut monumental et Sirius fut étourdi lorsqu'il comprit que cette fille n'était pas Remus. Et que ce « Mais » était de loin le pire de tous.

Un peu nauséeux, Sirius repoussa sa chaise et esquiva le regard surpris de son ami. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait un creux comme ça ? Dans cette zone de son corps, on aurait du trouver l'estomac, le foie et les reins. Pourquoi avait il la sensation désagréable qu'ils étaient tous partis en vacances quelque part ?

- J'ai besoin d'air. Je reviens.

Sirius tourna les talons sous le regard éberlué de Remus. Le loup-garou avait déjà vu son ami en proie à des problèmes graves. Comme par exemple sa fuite de la famille Black. Mais il n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi troublé, aussi profondément bouleversé, pas même quand il avait appris qu'il était renié par les siens.

Remus eut envie de balancer toutes ses affaires par terre. Sirius devait être sacrément amoureux pour réagir de la sorte.

Puis il tressaillit.

Amoureux.

Ce mot allait tellement mal à Sirius.

Remus secoua la tète pour chasser le beau regard gris de sa mémoire. Il avait un devoir à terminer.

Mais dans sa tête, flottait encore les yeux brumeux de son ami.

OoO

Ce fut une soirée normale pour les maraudeurs. Le dîner se déroula dans le chahut le plus total. Ni Sirius, ni Remus n'avaient envie que cet après-midi ait existé.

Peter s'enquit gentiment de l'avancement de leur devoir supplémentaire et Remus haussa les épaules.

- Slugorn nous a donné un truc plutôt facile sur les filtres de confusion.

- Oh je n'y arrive jamais. Se lamenta Peter en enfournant une bouchée d'aile de poulet.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard de connivence.

- Mais enfin Peter. Tu es pourtant le maitre dans l'art de la confusion. Lança James

- Hein ?

- Mais oui. Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point toutes les filles sont confuses en ta présence ? Renchérit Sirius.

- Heu... non.

- Rah. Il est trop modeste. S'exclama James sur un ton d'évidence.

- C'est vrai. Si nous avions ton charme naturel Wortmail, on n'en serait pas là.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Là où ?

- Mais au point mort ! Il suffit de voir : ma vie sentimentale et celle de Jamsie sont de véritables catastrophes.

- Ne m'appelle pas Jamsie.

- Oh pourquoi tu n'aimes pas, _Jamsie _?

- Sirius ferme là.

James accompagna sa protestation d'un taquet derrière la tête. Mais Sirius resta stoïque

- Mais... reprit Peter un peu largué. Tu ne sors pas avec Mary Sue, la fille super belle là ?

- L'ambition est l'ennemie du succès Peter. Répondit théâtralement Sirius, ce qui dans le contexte ne voulait absolument rien dire.

- Heu..

- Regarde, James a visé beaucoup trop haut en voulant sortir avec Lily et maintenant il ressemble à une lavette. Continua tranquillement le brun sur le ton de la démonstration.

James se racla la gorge

- Oui tiens d'ailleurs à ce propos.. J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily ce soir.

- Hein ?

- Voui.

- Elle a du succomber à ton romantisme ravageur. Souligna tranquillement Remus en avisant la mini catapulte avec laquelle James lançait des bouts de pain à Peter depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ils rirent tous les quatre.

Remus songea que c'était déjà ça. Au moins Sirius restait lui-même en présence de James et Peter.

OoO

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit, comme à son habitude et s'amusa de voir James s'énerver avant son rendez-vous.

- Tu es ridicule Jamsie. Conclut-il en voyant son ami escalader son lit dans l'espoir de trouver une chemise propre derrière les rideaux.

Le vieux caleçon que James avait retrouvé en lieu et place de la chemise, atterrit sur la tête de Sirius.

- Heee ! C'est dégueulasse ! protesta t-il.

Mais James était déjà reparti dans une zone inaccessible de son cerveau.

- Peter, sentant poindre la bataille de vêtements, referma précautionneusement sa malle.

- Heu... je vais aller faire un tour dans la salle commune moi. Tu me rends nerveux Prongs.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Répondit ce dernier en faisant un vague signe de main en direction de la porte.

Remus se désintéressa de la scène et décida de finir le devoir donné par Slugorn. Il sortit donc ses livres et s'installa sur son lit. Ce n'était certes, pas le meilleur endroit pour travailler, mais Remus n'avait pas envie de quitter la chaleur du dortoir.

Au bout d'un moment le calme revint et après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, Remus constata qu'il était seul avec Sirius. Ce dernier était assis près de la fenêtre et fixait un morceau de parchemin sur ses genoux comme si ce dernier l'avait personnellement offensé.

- Padfoot ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le dit Padfoot releva un regard égaré vers son ami. Visiblement ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

- De quoi ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh... Je... j'écris une lettre à Mary.

Le sourire de Remus s'effaça malgré lui. Mais Sirius avait l'air si triste. Il ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer. Avec un soupir, Remus referma son livre et se leva pour rejoindre Sirius près de la fenêtre.

- Tu sais. Je ne t'avais jamais vu amoureux. C'est assez flippant quand on y réfléchit. Mais.. mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose je crois.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Et bien de Mary. Tu ne t'apprêtais pas à lui écrire une lettre ?

Sirius sembla subitement comprendre ce que Remus voulait dire et s'empressa de préciser

- De rupture. Une lettre de rupture.

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre. Là, il était perdu.

- Mais.. Tu.. Elle n'était pas « absolument parfaite »

- Mouiiii. si. Mais...

Remus inspira profondément. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius afin de capter entièrement son attention.

- Mais quoi ? Sirius, ça fait des années que tu me parles des filles de Poudlard. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être dans un gigantesque magasin de pâtisseries. Elles te donnent toutes envie, mais au goût, elles ont toutes un défaut : trop sèche, trop crémeuse, trop fade, trop lourde.. Je t'ai toujours entendu parler de filles, et toutes, toutes sans exception, avait un «Mais». Et aujourd'hui Sirius, il n'y en a pas. Tu m'as parlé d'elle plusieurs fois aujourd'hui en laissant ton « mais » en suspens. Je comprends que ça soit difficile à admettre, parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'attacher aux gens. Mais cette fille n'a pas de « Mais ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?

Sirius avait fixé les yeux dorés de Remus pendant tout son monologue, douloureusement conscient du contact des mains de son ami sur ses épaules. Il regardait le visage légèrement empourpré de Remus. Ses lèvres minces et pâles. Une cicatrice ancienne qui commençait sur le front et finissait sous les cheveux aux reflets miel.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas Remus. Pas vraiment. Il manquait quelque chose. Son rire.

- Bon sang, Sirius, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu as passé la journée à rêvasser. Tu n' as même pas essayé de faire un mauvais tour à Snape.

- Mauvais ça... Admit Sirius à mi-voix.

Remus esquissa un sourire et Sirius ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de se concentrer, d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais la main de Remus était toujours sur son épaule et il n'y parvenait pas.

- Remus...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Parler avec lui lui avait toujours permis de mettre les choses au clair. Il se lança donc, sans réfléchir vraiment.

- Toutes les filles ont un « Mais ». Plus que ça en fait. Un « Oui, mais » . Elles ont mille qualités et un défaut. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé, comment un défaut, un seul, pouvait annuler tout le reste ?

- On se focalise toujours sur les points négatifs.

Sirius fit non de la tête.

- Je ne crois pas Moony.

Il hésita une seconde avant de replonger au cœur de l'ambre des yeux de Remus.

- Tu es... maladroit, solitaire , beaucoup trop sérieux. Tu as de la répartie mais parfois ça peut faire mal, tu me passes tous mes caprices en laissant de coté tes propres envies. Tu es lâche un peu, Moony, et pourtant... Pourtant tu n'as pas de « Mais ».

Remus retira lentement sa main. Le regard de Sirius était fiévreux.

- Nous sommes amis. C'est différent.

- A l'inverse, je ne trouve pas de défaut tangible chez Mary. Et pourtant.. quelque chose me dérange.

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle ne te fait pas rire.

Remus resta immobile un instant

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ben oui. Je me suis toujours confié à toi plutôt qu'à James, Peter ou mon ami imaginaire.

- Tu as un ami imaginaire ?

- ... Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

Remus rit et Sirius se sentit brusquement beaucoup mieux.

- Tu l'as dit toi même : je te passe beaucoup de choses Sirius. J'imagine que le fait que je t'écoute débiter des âneries pendant des heures doit jouer sur le fait que je sois la personne à laquelle tu te confies.

Sirius fit lentement non de la tête.

- Je te parle à toi par ce que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Tu n'hésites pas à me montrer les trucs que je ne vois pas au premier abord. Mais... Mais avec Mary, tu ne m'as rien montré du tout. Et.. je comptais sur toi pour le faire.

- Je me moque des filles qui n'ont aucune importance pour toi. Je suppose qu'avec Mary c'est différent.

Sirius s'empara de sa plume et griffonna quelque chose sur son parchemin. Puis il le tendit à Remus qui put lire ce que son ami avait écrit en lettres capitales « JE NE T'AIME PAS, MARY SUE.»

- C'est... C'est un peu brutal comme lettre de rupture. Non ?

- Je ne vais pas lui dire que je la quitte par ce que je ne peux pas te faire rire en me moquant d'elle. Répondit Sirius sur un ton d'évidence en pliant sa missive pour la glisser dans une enveloppe.

Remus regardait le visage de Sirius, son regard de nouveau brillant, comme s'il effaçait toute cette journée étrange. Il se demanda furtivement ce que pouvait ressentir une pâtisserie au moment où elle était dévorée par la bouche de Sirius. Puis il décida de vérifier par lui-même. Sans trop y penser il vint écraser sa bouche sur le sourire de Sirius.

Et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci s'agrippa immédiatement à lui. Il attira le corps de Moony contre son torse et passa ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier. Les doigts de Sirius effleurèrent le creux des reins de Remus. Leurs langues se heurtèrent durement.. Ce n'était ni trop sucré, ni trop fade. C'était chaud, enveloppant, animal.

Au bout d'un moment. Remus arracha ses lèvres à celles de Sirius afin de le dévisager.

C'était un revirement de situation complètement fou. Il avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension. Toutes ces années à écouter Sirius critiquer ses conquêtes pour en arriver là. Aujourd'hui. A la place de l'une d'elle.

- Moony... Susurra Sirius. Sa voix était rauque, comme enrayée par une émotion trop forte.

Remus songea à toute vitesse à tous les « Mais » qui pouvaient s'opposer à ce qu'il fit ce qu'il venait de faire avec Sirius. Et très vite il en arriva à une conclusion importante. Il posa son front contre celui de Sirius et son souffle se mêla au sien.

- A part ça, je t'aime. Je t'aime même si tu es égoïste, dispersé, surexcité, agaçant, paresseux, même si tu ne sais pas t'arrêter et que tu es d'une mauvaise foi sans limite. Parce que bizarrement, je t'aime pour ça aussi.

OoO

Ils avaient déserte le dortoir.

Remus était préfet et avait donc plus ou moins le droit de se déplacer dans le château de nuit. Évidemment, c'était Sirius qui avait eu cette mauvaise idée.

Ils avançaient dans les couloirs en direction de la sortie. Sirius sautillait presque. Son animagus lui allait mieux que jamais.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais t'étrangler Sirius.

Le brun eut un sourire carnassier et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Remus

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me faire autre chose ? Hm ?

Remus pivota à toute vitesse et agrippa les poignets de l'autre garçon pour le fusiller du regard.

- Si. Justement. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si on se faisait repérer avant d'arriver à la cabane hurlante. Alors maintenant ferme là !

Sirius déglutit. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Puis il s'autorisa un minuscule sourire.

- Tu me trouves beau ? Demanda t-il sournoisement

Remus lâcha sa prise découragé et reprit sa marche. Il avait vu Sirius sourire des milliers de fois et pourtant il était incapable de s'y habituer.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la grande porte et se faufilèrent à l'extérieur. L'été arrivant, il faisait encore jour et Remus marmonna quelque chose à propos de James et d'une cape d'invisibilité. Sirius décida que c'était le bon moment pour insister.

- Alors tu me trouves beau ?

Remus serra les dents.

- Tu me trouves beau ?

Il allait l'écrabouiller.

- Tu me trouves beau ? Tu me trouves beau ? Tu me trouves beau ?

- Oui, oui, oui ! S'écria t-il exaspéré.

Sirius eut un petit sourire satisfait et fit semblant de se remettre à marcher. Puis il fit demi tour pour glisser sa tête dans le cou de Remus. Il le serra contre lui, en prenant soin d'accentuer la pression au niveau de leurs entrejambes.

D'un coup de tête Remus dévia le baiser pour s'emparer profondément de la bouche de Sirius. L'étreinte s'intensifia... Et Sirius se détacha, très fier de lui, pour glisser à l'oreille de son loup garou

- Au fait, moi aussi.

OoO

A peine le premier pied posé sur le parquet de la cabane, Remus s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur. Sirius l'embrassait comme on cherche quelque chose. De l'air peut-être.

La cabane grinça.

Un mouvement de rein un peu désordonné avait déjà été trouvé, comme pour préparer leur corps, à travers leurs vêtements, à ce qui allait se produire.

Les deux garçons grimpèrent l'escalier maladroitement, sans cesser de s'embrasser, éparpillant cravates, robes de sorcier, pulls et chaussures au fil des marches, en riant l'un contre la bouche de l'autre.

Remus avait un goût unique. Une saveur de recette ratée. Un parfum délicieux d'imprévu. Son corps sous les mains de Sirius était tout à fait neuf. Là où il avait l'habitude de palper un sein, il caressait des pectoraux plats. Là où il goutait une amère goutte de parfum posée au creux de la clavicule, sa langue passait sur de fines gouttes de transpiration. C'était grisant. Et terrifiant à la fois.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, ce fut Sirius qui se retrouva adossé au chambranle de la porte, alors que Remus luttait avec la boucle de sa ceinture. Le pantalon tomba à ses pieds et Sirius tenta gauchement de s'en extraire sans briser le baiser. Ce fut un échec total. Il bascula sur le coté, essaya de s'agripper à quelque chose et s'enfonça une écharde dans la main avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

Remus toujours debout, et passablement échevelé regardait son ami à terre ne comprenant visiblement pas comment il était arrivé là.

- Quitte à s'allonger quelque part Padfoot, je pense que le lit ça irait aussi.

- Oh on est bien là.

Remus haussa un sourcil sceptique.

De là où il était, Sirius faisait face aux chaussettes de Remus. Il profita de l'instant pour remonter le long des jambes. La peau était pâle, et d'une manière générale nettement moins galbe et glabre que les jambes auxquelles il était confronté d'habitude. Plus longues aussi. Il s'arrêta un instant au caleçon qui laissait deviner tout le désir que Remus pouvait avoir pour lui. Cela avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant, cette manifestation ostentatoire d'envie. Le regard de Sirius remonta pour détailler l'aine qui semblait l'inciter à redescendre. Il continua néanmoins son exploration et fut presque surpris en voyant les abdominaux relativement bien dessinés.

Il accéléra donc son observation pour plonger directement dans le regard caramel de Remus. En n'omettant pas de repérer le teint cramoisi du jeune homme.

- J'ai la désagréable impression d'être une souris qui va se faire dévorer par un chat. Fit Remus d'une voix songeuse.

- Dis moi Moony, tu as fait de la musculation en cachette ou bien ?...

Remus soupira de nouveau et tendit la main vers Sirius afin de l'aider à se relever

- Pas vraiment. Ce sont des restes de pleine lune. Mes muscles travaillent un peu contre ma volonté ces jours-là...

De nouveau à la hauteur du visage de son ami, Sirius se mordilla la lèvre. Il se demanda brusquement ce qu'il fichait ici, à deux doigts de s'envoyer en l'air avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond » songea t-il en s'approchant de Remus.

- J'avais précisément pour projet de te dévorer...

Il posa un baiser léger au coin de sa bouche avant de murmurer d'un ton catégorique

- Mais je ne suis pas un chat !

Remus eut un petit rire gêné. L'instant de fougue ayant été interrompu, il se sentait particulièrement ridicule à coté de ce Sirius magnifique et bien trop nu pour le bon fonctionnement de ses neurones. Pourquoi Sirius était il aussi beau ? C'était vraiment injuste.

Il jeta un œil dans la pièce délabrée qui accueillait à chaque pleine-lune sa folie meurtrière et serra les poings imperceptiblement.

- ça fait bizarre.

- Quoi donc ? Fit distraitement Sirius en s'époussetant.

- D'être ici. Avec toi. Comme ça.

Les mots manquaient.

Heureusement les gestes pouvaient eux, encore parler.

Sirius prit le visage de Remus en coupe, appréciant la mâchoire sous ses doigts. Puis il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche avec une certaine autorité. L'une des mains de Remus glissa dans sa nuque, sous le rideau de longs cheveux noirs, l'autre fila à l'opposé, sur les fesses musclées de Sirius. Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre, retrouvant lentement la vague de désir qui s'était emparée d'eux en arrivant.

Sirius s'empressa d'ôter son caleçon à Remus et de se débarrasser du sien.

Il entraina Remus vers le lit, essayant de retenir son impatience. Avec les filles, il fallait prendre son temps. Ne pas les brusquer. Sirius allongea donc Remus puis se détacha de lui afin de le regarder de plus haut cette fois. Remus rougit de nouveau face à l'examen gourmand.

- Sirius ?...

- Hm ?

- Je suis pudique.

Sirius sembla se réveiller de sa contemplation

- Heu. Oui. Excuse-moi. Puis d'un mouvement souple il vint protéger le corps de Remus des regards extérieurs, même si en l'occurrence les seuls regards extérieurs possibles étaient les siens. Parti dans son délire, Sirius eut subitement une bouffée de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse un jour voir Remus comme il le voyait. Et d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Remus n'avait pas déjà été regardé de la sorte ? Qu'il n'avait pas déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Après tout c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé. Spontanément. Sans hésitation. Oh mon dieu !

C'est à ce moment précis de ses réflexions que Remus enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Sirius qui eut un hoquet. Remus d'un coup de bassin fit basculer Sirius sous lui, puis il plongea vers son cou et passa un coup de langue contre le lobe de Sirius.

- Je suis pudique, certes, mais je ne suis _pas_ une fille et il se pourrait bien que ça soit _moi_ qui te dévore.

Sirius eut un sourire et attira fermement le torse de Moony contre lui.

Ce qui vient avant le « Mais » n'a aucune importance.

Ils échangèrent un rire complice et les mains reprirent leur course, longeant les épaules, s'entrelaçant autour des phalanges, faisant naitre des sillons de frissons sur la ligne du ventre. Chaque baiser résonnait dans tout le corps, comme une illumination progressive de chaque organe, de chaque parcelle de peau.

Lorsque Sirius entra en Remus, l'un gémit, l'autre trembla. Et peu importe qui était qui.

Sirius songea que cette manière de faire l'amour était trop forte, trop brutale, trop brulante.

Puis la bouche de Remus lui ravit de nouveau la sienne et il changea d'avis.

Trop ça n'existait pas. Tellement était un bien plus joli mot.

.

.

OoO

.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que nous avons eu à l'écrire et à la faire découvrir à notre amie fourbe. <em>

_Oh, et si vous voulez laisser une review, souhaitez donc un joyeux anniversaire à notre chère beta Co'leen. Sans elle nos texte, à Selon-Scrat et à moi-même seraient illisibles!_

_Merci de votre lecture à bientôt !_


End file.
